fanfictionfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Volturi
Os Volturi são o maior e mais poderoso clã do vampiros. Eles aplicam as leis do mundo dos vampiros. O equivalente à realeza no mundo dos vampiros, o Volturi consiste em 5 membros principais: Caius, Marcus, esposa de Aro (Sulpicia) e esposa de Caius (Athenodora). A esposa de Marcus (e a irmã de Aro) (Didyme) também foi membro antes de ser morta por seu irmão. Além desses membros principais, ele também consiste em uma coleção de vampiros poderosamente imponentes, conhecidos como "Guarda Volturi", o mais poderoso sendo Chelsea, Jane e Alec. 'P'''ropósito The Volturi act as the unofficial royalty in the world of vampires, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts' as, because of their inability to sleep, they study the arts at night. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send their agents to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire (and any humans) present. The coven has existed for over 3000 years, and is the largest coven in existence, followed by the Olympic, the Denali, and the Mexican covens. 'Laws' Throughout the centuries, the Volturi have established and enforced a number of laws that all vampires are expected to obey or get sentenced to death if they don't. There aren't many of them, and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of vampires. The laws are not written down; to write them would in itself be an infraction. Instead, the laws are passed by word of mouth from vampire to vampire. *Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often. *Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence. *Dealing with Children of the Moon, except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited. *False witness, regardless of intent, is punishable by death. *Hunting is forbidden in Volterra, the town of residence of the Volturi; their food is brought from outside, sometimes from quite far away. *Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight. *The creator is responsible for his newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his rash acts are still punishable by death. *Vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently. As long as attention isn't drawn widely that prompts the Volturi's involvement, they may never find out. Throughout the centuries, many vampires are born after the laws were established, and every vampire was taught of these laws by their creator. Though they think of the laws as an accepted fact, they do not know that it is really the Volturi's scheme to maintain control of the vampire world. To this day, many vampires continue to obey the laws. Like the Cullens are obeying, which leads them to move approximately every 6 to 7 years to avoid suspicion in the human world. 'Historia' The Volturi were founded by Aro, Caius and Marcus, along with Caius's wife Athenodora. They were later joined by Aro's wife Sulpicia and Marcus's wife Didyme, who was also Aro's sister. The coven originated in Greece and proceeded to gather vampires with useful talents to build up their power, and eventually relocated to Volterra, Italy. When the coven became strong enough, the Volturi usurped control of the vampire world from the Romanian coven, the original ruling coven, and presented the laws of prohibiting vampires from being noticed by humans. After the Romanians were defeated in the century-long war, their next target was the Egyptians, with only two survivors from the demise, Amun and Kebi. Their power increased incredibly after recruiting Jane and Alec; two vampire twins with extremely powerful gifts, and subsequently made the coven untouchable. They presented the twins for the first time when the Romanian coven tried to regain control and defeated the army easily with their powers. At one time, Marcus and his wife Didyme grew tired of the coven's warring lifestyle and planned on leaving. Aro was upset by this, but pretended to give them his support; however, Aro later secretly killed Didyme to prevent Marcus from leaving, because he found his brother-in-law's power much more useful than his sister's. Marcus spent a majority of time trying to find the murderer (he never realized it was Aro who did it), when he failed, he became suicidal. At this point, Aro met Chelsea and realized that she had the power to manipulate relationships and used her to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi. The death of Didyme, however, prompted Caius and Aro to ensure tight security surveillance to their mates. As Chelsea's power is the key to their civilization, Aro always gives her what she wants (for example, her mate Afton, who is far less skilled than her), but he also uses Corin's gift to keep her from leaving. With Chelsea on their side, they were able to easily recruit other vampires who did not wish to join them (for example, Demetri, Renata and Heidi). * The Volturi have ruled the vampire world for 25 centuries by the start of the series. During that time, the coven did a number of things to ensure stability in the world, including outlawing the creation of immortal children, cleaning up after the southern wars in the southern parts of America and creating their own vampires to spread their laws across the world. At some point, Caius was almost killed in a fight with a werewolf. Becoming terrified of his people's mortal enemies, he pushed the Volturi to hunt them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. * Carlisle Cullen, at one time, came to stay with the coven. The leaders enjoyed his company greatly, but were unable to persuade him to hunt humans instead of animals. Carlisle also tried to teach them values of human life, but to no avail either. The four were painted by Italian painter Francesco Solimena, who found their god-like appearances inspiring. Carlisle eventually left the coven after two decades and established his own coven in America. Eleazar also was once part of the Volturi guard, given the task to detect any individual (human or vampire) with a particular gift that might make him useful to the coven, but he eventually left with his mate Carmen. The two later found the Denali coven and joined them. Although they do not make any appearances, Aro, Marcus and Caius are mentioned by Edward as the inspiration of the gods in several Italian paintings that belong to Carlisle, the artwork created by Francesco Solimena. The Volturi first appear. Near the beginning, Edward tells Bella about the Volturi's history, place and occupation in the world of vampires, and that irritating the Volturi was the perfect way to get yourself slaughtered. When Edward thought Bella had killed herself, he goes to Volterra to ask the Volturi to kill him; they refuse. Aro in particular, wants Edward to join them, and Edward decides to force their hand by exposing himself to the humans of the city during the St. Marcus Day Festival when the sunlight reflects on his diamond-like skin, which will ultimately lead to his destruction as punishment for the exposure. Bella and Alice, however, are able to arrive in the city and find him before he could reveal himself. Three guards (Jane, Felix, and Demetri) bring Edward, Alice, and Bella back to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro is intrigued when he sees Bella's immunity to Jane's, Edward's and his powers. After Edward, Alice, and Bella refused to join the Volturi, Caius tells them that Bella must die because she knows their secrets, which Edward refuses to allow happen (a fight ensues between Edward and Felix until Felix overpowers him, and Aro orders him to stop before he rips Edward's head off, at Bella's plea). But Alice is able to convince them to let them Bella go when she "shows" Aro a vision of Bella becoming a vampire in the future. They are then allowed to leave the city after midnight. The Volturi appear, though they are mentioned many times. At first, the Cullens suspect that the Volturi may be creating an army in Seattle. However, they know that even if it isn't them, they will soon have to come to sort it out. This causes worry that they will stop in to see if Bella is still human. But by the time they arrive, they find that the Cullens (with the aid of a werewolf pack) have already eradicated the army. The guard merely interrogate and kill Bree Tanner, the only newborn who had surrendered. They also promise to come back and check Bella's mortality soon before leaving. Right before Felix destroyed Bree, she telepathically gives all information she could provide to Edward Cullen, including the guard's secret visit to Victoria and Riley. After hearing about the army of newborns is created by a vengeful Victoria, the Volturi send a portion of their guard to "deal" with the army: Jane, Demetri, Felix and two other vampires; Alec replaces the other two. The guards find and visit Victoria and Riley in a small house. As it turns out, they have been aware of the army's actions for awhile and suspect that its creation was to be used for the destruction of the Olympic coven. Jane makes an offer to Victoria: a five-day limit to serve their purpose or they will end them. When Victoria asks what would happen after they have served their purpose, Jane simply replies, "That depends on how successful you are." However, they are unaware that their conversation was overheard by two newborns, Bree Tanner and Diego. Caius is planning to send a hunting party to Forks to see if Bella has become a vampire or not. To stop this, Alice sends the Volturi an announcement for Bella and Edward's wedding. The announcement delays the Volturi's plans because they aren't sure if it means that they had actually gotten married or if Bella had been turned. In the end, Aro decides to send Bella a wedding gift -- a thick, gold-chained necklace with a diamond the size of a golf ball accompanied by a note saying, "I so look forward to meeting the new Mrs. Cullen in person," which worries Bella. She decides to go to Italy alone to let the Volturi know that she has been turned and hide the fact that she has mothered a half-human/half-vampire daughter named Renesmee. Before she can, however, the vampire Irina mistakes her daughter to be an immortal child, vampire children that are forbidden to exist, and informs the Volturi of this "case". They gather the entire guard together with their wives, and set out to destroy the Cullens. It takes them one month to do so, as they take the time to gather witnesses. Though they take up the pretense of justification, Aro really has another reason for gathering the entire guard: he is determined to bring Alice, as well as Edward and Bella, into the Volturi. When the Volturi arrive, they find that the Cullens have gathered what appears to be an army to oppose them, made up of 27 vampires, including their old rivals - the Romanians, and a large number of "werewolves". In reality, the Cullens' 'army' is really a group of witnesses that could testify that Renesmee, the so-called immortal child, is really the hybrid daughter of Edward and Bella. Aro is convinced of this after seeing Edward's memories, and Irina admits her false accusation. Caius, in attempt to provoke a fight, kills Irina, and also tries to use the werewolves as an excuse to attack, but Edward says that they were not real werewolves, and Aro agrees, referring to them as "shape-shifters". Though they agree that Renesmee was not an immortal child, they are not convinced that she would not become a threat. While pretending to counsel, the guard attempt to use their powers to immobilize the Cullens and their allies, only to be blocked by Bella's power. This almost leads to a fight, but the timely arrival of Alice and Jasper changes that: they have found another human-vampire hybrid named Nahuel, who is able to convince Aro that the few hybrid vampires in the world pose no threat, and the Volturi leave the Cullens in peace, but have also been disgraced by the incident. Aro is shown the vision an epic battle ensuing between the Volturi and the Cullens when he kills Carlisle. Benjamin opens a hole in the ground to bury the Volturi's agents; Renesmee and Jacob are chased by Santiago whilst escaping the battle, but Jacob manages to kill him; Demetri is beheaded by Edward; Alec is beheaded by Emmett before he has the chance to use his power; Jane is defeated by Alice (with assistance from Bella) and then killed by Sam Uley. Marcus is killed by the Romanians, then Caius by the Denalis. Aro, angered by his loss, charges at Bella and Edward, who manage to overpower him and sever his head. The vision ends with Aro's eyes witnessing Bella's approach with a torch, closing in to end him. After the confrontation, Edward reveals that Aro was actually scared of a fight breaking out: after realizing the extension of Bella's power (which rendered all of the Volturi's powers useless), Aro realized there was a good chance the Cullens and their allies could've destroyed them. In the movie, he is horrified by the vision of his own death. The Cullens and their allies, however, suspect that the Volturi will someday attempt to avenge the humiliation they suffered. They intend to gather again if it happens to end the Volturi once and for all. 'Members' 'Current members' 'Leaders' Aro, Caius and Marcus are the leaders of the Volturi. They command the Volturi guard and act as representatives when dealing with other covens. They rarely leave the city, but will do so occasionally when the situation demands it. *'Aro': The official leader. His power of tactile telepathy allows him to access every thought a person has ever had by making physical contact with them. He is the most greedy, careful, yet ambitious and manipulative of the leaders, always looking for ways to collect the gifts that he desires, and would kill those he cares about if it meant maintaining his power of authority. *'Caius': Aro's partner and co-leader of the Volturi. He does not possess any special talents, but his ambitions and hatred toward the Romanian coven impressed Aro so much that he decided to recruit him when they formed the coven. He is often in disagreement with Aro, but Chelsea's power has kept Caius loyal to him. *'Marcus': A co-leader with the power of relationship identification. With it, he can read the emotional bonds of others and see the weaknesses. Aro uses his gift to find the weakest spots of their enemies' emotional bonds and then use it against them. Marcus has been completely apathetic and uninterested in everything since the death of his mate, Didyme. 'Wives' Mates of the Volturi leaders. The wives are also powerful figures of authority and core members of the coven, but they only go on trials with their husbands on behalf of extremely important matters, not leaving their tower in Volterra but once every few centuries. Since then, the wives became virtual prisoners in their tower. To keep them happy and content, Aro sent Corin to keep them company, using her power of being able to provide people with an addictive contentment. Aro's sister and Marcus's wife, Didyme, was also one of the wives before she was killed; her death is what prompted the others to be guarded. If the wives are taken to witness the coven's actions, they are usually very heavily guarded as well. *'Athenodora': Caius's mate. She has been part of the coven since before they rose to power. *'Sulpicia': Aro's mate. Aro created her, because he wanted to make a mate instead of finding one in order to avoid complications. She is completely loyal to him. 'Guard' The guard, also known as the Volturi guard, is a group of vampires with powerful capabilities and serve as subordinates of the coven. Each member is given assignments fitting to their useful qualities: while most guards are assigned with protecting the prominent members and acting as executioners, some are assigned with other useful tasks. The Volturi have been shown to invite mostly vampires with incredibly powerful gifts that the leaders see as useful to ensuring that their authority amongst other covens goes unchallenged. Aro only allows the ones with the best of skills to join the guard. When a vampire is invited into the Volturi, he or she is forced to feel content about joining due to Chelsea's gift to manipulate emotional bonds, usually guaranteeing a swift initiation into the group. When the Volturi find a vampire more gifted than one of their guards, they would try to recruit him or her to replace the member, or at least to join the organization. If a guard member is dismissed, he is either released on his own or be sentenced to death, depending on how useful he might be of to other covens. The Volturi guard currently stands at nine permanent members and a number of more transitory guard members. Each guard wears a cloak, whose color is an indication of their status/ranking; the darker its shade is, the more valuable that vampire is considered. The transitory guard members wear the gray cloaks while the nine permanent members wear the darker cloaks. Jane and Alec have the second darkest cloaks, while Chelsea's is almost the pure black of the leaders. Their most powerful members are the twin vampires: Alec, who can cut off all senses of a person; and Jane, who can implant an illusion of pain into a target's mind. Though their talents are merely mental, they have made the Volturi untouchable. Though the Volturi guard mostly consists of gifted vampires, there have been exceptions. If a physically imposing vampire impresses the leaders, he will be invited to join them as a guard. There had also been cases where vampires wished to join the coven, but were turned away because the leaders found them uninteresting or unreliable: this was the case for Laurent, who once sought them out, but was turned away by Aro because of his association with the Romanian coven. *'Afton': One of the lowest ranked members within the guard. Though he has the gift of mental invisibility, he owes his state to his mate, Chelsea, who is the prominent member of the Volturi. His power is only enough to protect himself from pursuers by making himself mentally invisible to his enemies, but it can be easily seen through by someone with a sharp focus. *'Alec': One of the two most powerful weapons of the Volturi; the other being his older twin sister, Jane. Alec has the power of sensory deprivation, which allows him to block all senses of those he directs at, making them simple targets during slaughter and incapacitation. His power manifests a hazy mist that blocks senses as soon as it touches someone; he can also control whom he wishes to affect, allowing others to easily slaughter his targets. For this reason and his ability to affect several people at the same time, he is the single most powerful weapon in battle. *'Chelsea': She is the linchpin of the Volturi due to her power of relationship manipulation, which allows her to break the emotional bindings of the Volturi's enemies as well as make a wanted vampire willingly join them. Whenever Aro invites a certain vampire into the coven, she uses her power to create the loyalty that wasn't there before and make that vampire willingly join the coven. She is also the center of the coven's organization, as she made the members more connected with one another. Because of this power, she shares a special relationship with Aro and often receives what she wants, in one occasion having her mate, Afton, be allowed to stay with the Volturi. Although her gift is powerful, it is not powerful enough to loosen the ties of true love. *'Corin': Um guarda com o poder de addictive contentment,portanto, ela é atribuída com a manutenção Sulpicia e Athenodora empresa em sua torre. Apesar do seu poder é útil em fazer os outros sentir satisfeito e feliz com suas situações, tem um efeito colateral: qualquer pessoa exposta ao seu poder por muito tempo vai se sentir fisicamente desconfortável se eles não estão expostos a ela por um período de tempo. Seu poder é a principal razão que o Chelsea é incapaz de deixar o Volturi. *'Demetri': Um extremamente poderoso rastreador. Seu poder lhe permite pegar a essência da mente de alguém e depois segui-lo a qualquer distância em todo o mundo para caçá-los. Devido a isso, ele é a principal ameaça para aqueles que desejam escapar do abate dos Volturi. Ele pode rastrear um alvo após conhecê-lo pela primeira vez ou por entrar em contato com alguém que o conheceu no passado, e em seguida, pegar a essência. *'Felix': O guerreiro mais forte fisicamente os Volturi já teve. Embora ele usa um manto cinza que representa os guardas substituíveis, ele realmente tem uma posição permanente dentro do clã. Sua força superior e conhecimentos em habilidades de combate faz dele um adversário intimidante para aqueles que tentam lutar contra ele. Seria suicídio para desafiá-lo fisicamente. Portanto, Felix é muitas vezes presente durante as execuções. *'Heidi': O "pescador", também o "isca", do clã. Seu poder deatração físicapermite a ela para atrair as pessoas, vampiro ou humano, que é por isso que ela é a principal responsável para atrair "alimento" ao castelo do Volturi fingindo postos de trabalho e / ou férias bem pagos para outros países que não a Itália. *'Jane': Uma das duas armas mais poderosas do Volturi; o outro é seu irmão gêmeo mais novo, Alec. Seu poder de dor ilusória funciona através da implantação de um pensamento em um único alvo para fazê-los pensar que eles estão sendo queimados vivos, o que efetivamente transforma em um alvo simples. Isso faz dela assustador para outros indivíduos. Seu poder é eficaz na manutenção de um confronto pacífico e atemorizante. Ela também usa seu poder para incapacitar seus oponentes quando os líderes são "aconselhamento". *'Renata': Guarda-costas pessoal de Aro. Ela tem um escudo poderoso que permite a ela para repelir um atacante e fazê-los ir por outro caminho. Sua principal responsabilidade na guarda é proteger Aro, mas quando Caio e Marcus estão em necessidade, ela é atribuída a protegê-los também. *'Santiago': Um guarda fisicamente imponente no clã, apesar de sua força e habilidades não são tão impressionantes como Felix. Como Felix, ele não tem nenhum dom psíquico, apenas a tremenda força física. 'Outros membros' Há 17 outros membros não identificados da guarda dos Volturi, alguns deles descrito como forte como Felix, fazendo com que todo o clã Volturi com base em cerca de 32 vampiros, incluindo os líderes e suas esposas. Esses membros são em sua maioria de guarda atribuído para garantir a segurança dos líderes, suas mulheres, e Jane e Alec durante a batalha. No entanto, alguns deles são susceptíveis de ter dons sobrenaturais úteis que garantiram suas posições dentro do guarda - o vampiro egípcio Amundeparei com alguns deles, mas os Volturi conseguiu persuadi-los a seu lado facilmente. 'Membros antigos' *'Didyme': Falecida esposa de Marcus e irmã mais nova de Aro. Ela tinha um dom deinduzir a felicidade em aqueles ao seu redor. Ela e Marcus se apaixonou, e como eles se cansou de estilo de vida do Volturi, eles decidiram deixar o clã de encontrar um estilo de vida mais pacífica. Mas antes que pudesse, Aro matou sua própria irmã, a fim de manter dentro do Marcus Volturi, porque ele encontrou o seu irmão-de-lei de potência de muito mais útil do que a dela. Até este dia, Marcus não sabe quem é o assassino. *'Eleazar':Um ex-membro dos Volturi. Ele foi convidado para o coven Aro porque pensou que sua capacidade de sentir os dons em outros foi útil para quando os Volturi olhado para os novos membros. Ele renunciou depois de se reunir com sua esposa, Carmen,e juntou-se ao Clã Denali algum tempo depois. Aro só é permitido a sua demissão para preservar o seu dom para uso posterior. Eleazar é o membro guarda conhecida apenas para deixar o Volturi completamente em sua própria vontade. *'Rastreador sem nome': Os Volturi já teve outro rastreador antes Demetri, mas quando souberam da habilidade de Demetri provando mais eficiente do que o seu, o haviam substituído. Se ele vive ainda hoje continua a ser um mistério. *'Os seres humanos recrutados': Durante o reinado início do Volturi, eles recrutaram os seres humanos que buscavam o poder e a imortalidade de vampiros e os apresentou ao mundo com um conjunto de idéias preconcebidas sobre a sociedade vampiro - ideias que esses novos vampiros, eventualmente introduzidas ao seu próprio "prole" e outros clã eles entraram em contato com. Os Volturi continuou a recrutar os seres humanos após a sua posição se tornou bem aceitos no mundo dos vampiros, embora em menor escala: eles utilizaram seres humanos esperançosos de se tornarem vampiros como servos, a fim de criar uma fachada humana para a sua casa ancestral. A maioria desses seres humanos foram mortos por seu sangue, e apenas aqueles com potenciais talentos sobrenaturais foram transformados. *'Gianna': Ela era secretária humana dos Volturi. Ela tinha a esperança de se tornar um vampiro, mas no final, nada era mais valioso do que o seu sangue. *'Valentina': Ela era secretária humana dos Volturi após eliminação de Gianna, aparecendo apenas em uma cena deletada do primeiro. Insatisfeito dela interrompendo a refeição do Volturi, Aro disse Demetri para dispor dela. *'Bianca': Ela era secretária humana dos Volturi após eliminação de Valentina, e só surgiu no final de. Por causa de sua má ortografia e gramática, Aro tinha seu eliminados. Membros desejados Tem havido um grande número de indivíduos que se recusaram convites para participar com êxito os Volturi: alguns de seus vínculos emocionais superiores eram fortes o suficiente para resistir a um dom de Chelsea e voluntariamente fazer as suas escolhas. O único vampiro que é imune a maioria dos poderes dos Volturi é Bella Swan,que tem a capacidade de bloquear poderes psíquicos invasivos e podem proteger os outros a partir deles. *'Alice Cullen': Um membro da Clã Olimpico. Ela foi convidada para o clã várias vezes por Aro devido à sua impressão dela capacidade de ver o futuro; mas ela recusou o tempo todo. Edward disse que Aro nunca quis nada mais do que o poder de Alice, uma vez que ele não tem ninguém com seu tipo de poder. *'Bella Swan': Um membro da Clã Olimpico . Aro ficou tão impressionado com de Bella capacidade de bloqueio poderes mentalmente quando ela era humana que ele a convidou para se juntar ao Volturi, e novamente quando ela se tornou um vampiro; ela recusou ambas as vezes. Desde seu dom é poderoso o suficiente para bloquear os poderes mais fortes dos membros dos Volturi e proteger os outros a partir deles, ela é uma imensa ameaça para o clã. *'Benjamin': Um membro da clã egípcio com o único capacidade de controlar os elementos da natureza, algo que ninguém jamais possuiu na história vampiresca. Ele foi oferecido um lugar com os Volturi na guarda por Aro; com a ajuda de escudo de Bella, no entanto, ele foi capaz de recusar a oferta. Com o seu tipo de poder, ele é considerado um achado raro e, portanto, altamente cobiçado. *'As matilhasBlack eUley': Durante o "julgamento" de Renesmee, Aro viu memórias de interações dos Cullen com os lobos de La Push. Pensar os Cullens tinham de alguma forma os lobos domesticados para serem seus animais de estimação, ele ficou intrigado com a idéia de que os lobos trabalhando para ele como cães de guarda. Os lobos rosnou em resposta, efetivamente colocando um fim a essa linha de pensamento. Com escudo psíquico de Bella protegê-los, os lobos foram capazes de resistir aos poderes dos membros dos Volturi. *'Edward Cullen': Um membro da Clã Olimpico. Apesar Aro tinha o talento para ler cada pensamento de uma mente já teve, de Edward habilidade de ler mentes de uma distância ainda intrigado o suficiente para fazê-lo freqüentemente convidar o vampiro no conciliábulo; ele recusou o tempo todo. *'Kate': Um membro da clã Denali com o Capacidade de dar choque elétrico psíquica através de sua pele. Ela foi oferecida uma posição com os Volturi no confronto que teve lugar em '' Amanhecer ; ela, como o resto que foram oferecidas e protegido por Bella, recusou o convite. *'Renesmee Cullen: O meio-humano meio-vampiro residente híbrido membro da Clã Olimpico com as habilidades para Comunicar com outros; mentalmente; através do toque e penetração de escudos. Desde Renesmee é um dos poucos meias-vampiros em existência, os Cullen assumiu que Aro iria querer que ela em sua "coleção", mas, enquanto Aro ficou intrigado com ela, uma oferta para ela nunca mais foi feito. *Zafrina''': Um membro da Clã das Amazonas com o Capacidade de projetar ilusões nas mentes dos outros. Ela foi oferecido um lugar com os Volturi no confronto; com o escudo de Bella para protegê-la livre arbítrio, ela recusou. Categoria:Volturi Categoria:Grupo de vampiros Categoria:Vampiros